Sorry
by malicethroughalookingglasshehe
Summary: Hermione’s pregnant but Draco doesn’t think its his, will Draco ever know the truth .Contains drug use and sex in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry  
  
I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters  
  
Prologue  
  
Summery  
  
Draco and Hermione are having problems with their relationship.  
  
Hi all you nice happy readers. There are some things that you  
should know before reading this fic  
  
1. there is drug use  
  
2. Blaise Zabini is a boy  
  
3. And of course there is going to be smut  
  
xox  
  
Draco poured some white powder on the mirror, and began to cut  
at it with a razor blade, and then he separated it into two  
lines. He picked the straw up, stuck it slightly up his nose,  
and blocked the other passage while leaning over the powder.  
With a quick snort, the powder was gone, and already easing his  
pain.  
  
Ever since he got in a fight with his wife, Hermione, he hasn't  
been sober. But that's the only time when he doesn't think about  
what her and wonder boy Potter are doing in his home, or in the  
bed that he used to share with Hermione. He didn't want to  
think about that now, he couldn't think about that now. He had  
to perform in a little less than ten minutes.  
  
xox  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, and as she sat up her stomach  
groaned in protest. It came to her suddenly and she ran to the  
answering machine to check if Draco called her while she was  
sleeping. But before Hermione got to the answering machine, a  
sudden, wave of nausea washed over her. She barely made it to  
the bathroom in time to empty what little was left in her  
stomach.  
  
xox  
  
"Draco really needs our help" Pansy said to Blaise Zabini, the  
lead guitarist in the band. The concert was cut short because  
of Draco passing out in the middle of the stage.  
  
"Your right he has been doing more drugs then usual, maybe we  
should send him back to Hermione and let her deal with him"  
Blaise suggested as he walked around Draco's hotel room looking  
at all the discarded needles and empty liquor bottles.  
  
xox  
  
Hermione was still thinking about the fight that they had the  
day Draco left for his tour. It was about Draco thinking that  
the baby wasn't his. Hermione still couldn't believe that Draco  
could actually think that she would ever cheat on him, the love  
of her life.  
  
xox  
  
please tell me if I should continue this story  
  
ether-girl 


	2. Amour Tourn Asunder

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been kinda busy with finals and graduation

I do not own the Harry Potter people or the song, Iron Man by Black Sabbath

XOXOX

Draco knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew it was wrong and that he was risking a hell of a lot. But call it temporary insanity, or maybe it was that little dancing outfit she was wearing, whatever it was, he wanted her. He had found her somewhat attractive, with her blond bouncy hair, but he never let himself think about another woman like that. Now, though, all bets were off. This girl was giving herself to him and no matter how wrong it was, he couldn't deny her. Sure she wasn't his wife but he didn't care because his wife is currently screwing Potter.

He pushed the blond onto the bed and held her down as he straddled her. Beneath him the girl whimpered and pushed her hips grinding agents his erection. He reached down to trace her lips with his tongue and she moaned under the torture, opening her mouth to urge him inside, reaching out with her own tongue to draw him in. He allowed her to stroke his tongue, but ignored the obvious invitation.

Slipping a hand beneath her short skirt Draco started stroking the soaked material of her panties with his nimble fingers trying to forget about the one women that he would like to be with now, his wife, his Hermione. But when the woman started unbuttoning his pants he soon forgot about his wife and started concentrating on the beautiful blond creature that he is about to fuck on the bed of his hotel room.

Draco couldn't wait any longer, he said a quick spell making both of their cloths disappear and then said the contraceptive charm. He soon started thrusting in and out of the girl not caring if he was being too rough or if she was enjoying it at all. But after it was all over he just kicked her out like he does with all of his other conquests.

Xoxox

Has he lost his mind  
Can he see or is he blind  
Can he walk at all  
Or if he moves will he fall

XOXOX

I want to die, Hermione just gave birth to a healthy baby boy, or so I've heard. I've heard allot of things that I don't want to believe recently, but there are also things that I do want to believe. One of those roumors that I do not want to belive is that the baby has bright green eyes and a patch of black hair, The Daily Prophet is even calling it wonder boy's kid. Pansy said that she saw Hermione at the hospital with Harry Potter and two new borne babies.

Hermione stopped trying to convince me that it is my child five months ago, when the baby's eye lashes were developing. I know this because I read almost every pregnancy book out there, because I wanted to know what the child or now children within my wife looks like at each stage of the pregnancy.

I would love to see what the children look like but I doubt that Hermione will let me by her precious children.

XOXOX

Is he alive or dead  
Has he thoughts within his head  
We'll just pass him there  
Why should we even care

XOXOX

I catch myself thinking about death more often, I even decided on how I will kill myself. I shall use a knife to slash my wrists, then run the cuts under hot water to make the blood run faster.

I tried to see her and the children but wonder boy stopped me at the door claiming that Hermione doesn't want to see me or have the children see me. And it was on that day that I bought the knife that will soon end my life.

XOXOX

He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
When he traveled time  
For the future of mankind

XOXOX

Blood is so pretty. Its so red, its so full of life.

Its getting harder and harder to concentrate. My mind keeps wondering and I can't control it any more.

The blood tastes coppery. I wonder what Hermione looked like when she was pregnant and full of life.

Its getting darker by the second

...

XOXOX

Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfurl

XOXOX

My Dearest Hermione,

I hope you receive this letter after I am gone. I have decided to commit suicide after your new lover sent me away. I was trying to see you and the children. I've heard so many things that I can't tell truth from fiction anymore. I've heard that you had twins and that I'm the father. I've heard that you had a son and Harry is the father. I've even heard that you died then came back to life as a ghost to raise your daughter because there was no one else that would. I would like to believe that you had twins and that I'm the father. I even started believing that, but it was only after Potter the boy who just bloody couldn't die sent me away that I realized that the child isn't mine and that you have truly found a new and greater love.

I hope you have a happy life with Potter and the child or children and please never forget that I will always love you no matter where I am.

Love always, Draco

XOXOX

Now the time is here  
For Iron Man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved

Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge  
  
Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron Man lives again!

XOXOX

I hope you liked this chapter.

Please tell me if I should continue this story.

Until next time

Ether-girl


End file.
